Captured in the Woodland Realm
by Inazea92
Summary: You entered Mirkwood without permission and got captured and brought to the King who has other plans for you than letting you rot in the dungeons. (Thranduil/reader)
1. The Feast

You wake up on a soft matress. Your head feels heavy, you keep your eyes closed and stretch yourself as your hand is touching something soft and warm, it feels like skin. You open your eyes quickly and see an elf lying next to you.  
He is beautiful with his delicate features and long, golden, silky hair.  
You don't dare to wake him up, instead you take a look around. Next to the bed are empty wine bottles, your robe and a long silver robe, apparently the elf's robe, right next to a crown.  
Suddenly it hits you. You have entered Mirkwood without permission, were captured by guards and brought before the King Thranduil. But instead of immediately locking you up, he has circled you slowly, like a predator its prey. He looked you over with his blue eyes.  
"A human." He spits the words out contemptuously.  
He turned to the guards . "Do not lock her away, I still need her . " Then he grabbed your arm and pulled you along. At that point your memory got lost.

Just now you realize that the elf is awake. He sits on the edge of the bed, his back turned to you. Suddenly he stands up, puts on his robe and without looking at you, he says "Put your robe on!" in his deep, authoritarian voice. Then he leaves the room without looking back one last time.  
You get up, feeling a little dizzy, and put on your robe. Slightly confused you look around again and wonder what you should do. Then you decide to simply leave the dormitory. Outside a guard is already waiting for you. "Follow me" he says and you do as you're told. You go down several flights of stairs, past some cells. Suddenly the guard stops, opens a cell door and pushes you in. Behind you you hear the door getting locked.  
You sigh and sit down on the bench. With you head resting on your hands , you look outside.  
"Did I really expect anything different?" you mumble, then you lay down and stare at the ceiling.

You lay there some time, you don't know how long, when a guard puts a bowl of steaming water and a rag in your cell. " Wash yourself! " instructs the guard and leaves.  
You probably have no choice but to pursue this command, so you take off your robe, dive the rag into the warm, fragrant water and clean every inch of your body with it.  
Then you put your robe back on and sit down, waiting for the bowl to get picked up. But instead of the bowl, you get picked up. A guard opens the door and tells you to come with him. He leads you back upstairs, but not to the dormitory.  
Finally you stand in front of a large gate. It gets opened, you are sent in and the door closes behind you.  
In the middle of the hall stands a long table full of food an there is a large chair at the end. Thranduil is sitting on it and looks at you intently while he points to the seat next to him.  
Looking to the ground, you go to him and sit down . Your eyes wander to the food that stands between your and Thranduil's plate.  
"Eat" commands the elf. You nod and put a small portion on your plate, he does the same.  
As you eat, he holds a glass in his hand.  
"Wine ," he says. You shake your head and say " no, thank you. "  
"That was not a question," he replies coldly and places the glass next to your plate.  
Now you look at him properly. He smiles, but the smile isn't meant for you but for knowing that he is more powerful than you. He looks at you so you take the glass hastily and take a sip. It is sweeter than any wine you have ever tasted before.  
Thranduil nods and turns back to his meal .  
After the feast, an elf comes in and cleans up . When he's done and gone, Thranduil tells you to get up. You do as you were told and you place yourself behind your chair. The elf stands up aswell and examines you just like at your arrival.  
Thranduil is tall and slender, his blond hair hanging over his shoulders, his crown resting on his head.  
A smile spreads across his face as he watches you. You catch yourself thinking that his smile was the most beautiful smile you have ever seen.  
The elf fumbles at your robe before it slides down slowly and falls to the ground. Again, the King of Mirkwood runs around you and looks you over.  
Your heart is racing, you are scared. Although the elf in front of you is attractive, he has an intimidating authority and his gaze is cold and piercing.  
Now he is behind you and you feel his hand on your ass, squeezing it a bit.  
He comes back to your front side and looks you into the eyes, but you cannot withstand his gaze.  
With his long, tender fingers he caresses your cheeks, sliding down your neck until he finally reaches your breasts. You tremble slightly and have goosebumps. Thranduil takes the already hard nipple of your right breast between his thumb and index finger and stimulates it a little.  
You look up at him, a big grin can be seen on his face and you feel like you could lose yourself in his beautiful grin. Suddenly you feel your heart is racing and Thranduil's hand has already wandered deeper. He strokes your belly, just below your belly button he hesitates a moment, then he goes even deeper.  
He puts his hand between your legs and gently caresses your lips, then he strokes through the slit. As he touches your clit, a shiver drives through your spine and you feel aroused.  
You moan softly, but you are frightened to admit that you are willing to surrender to your desire and to that elf.  
Would it make any sense to resist? Thranduil is the king and gets what he wants anyway.  
He pushes you slightly towards the table and lifts you up so you can sit on it .  
When his robe falls down, you see his hard cock looming beneath his pants and now you certainly know what will happen to you.  
The elf opens his pants and his full size springs out, throbbingly. He approaches you, takes your legs and signals you, that you shall wrap them around his waist . You do that without hesitation.  
Surprisingly gently Thranduil pushes your upper body down until you are lying on the table.  
Slowly he slides into you; you moan in pleasure but you're too scared to look at him, so you keep your eyes closed.  
You hear his heavy breathing and feel a hand massaging your breast while Thranduil moves slowly in you. You draw the legs closer so that the King is pressed against you, he groans and begins to move faster .  
He pushes harder and harder inside you, your moaning is now louder but you still don't open your eyes although you found pleasure in surrendering to this graceful elf.  
Suddenly, you feel the elf tremble, his moaning is loud and after he reaches his climax, his body relaxed again. He pulls his cock out. You open your eyes, confused, and see Thranduil buttoning up his pants.  
Was that it?  
Thranduil lifts up his robe. Then he looks at you intently. "Put on your clothes " can his deep voice be heard.  
You feel empty and angry at the same time. He used you an you wonder why you could ever expect anything else from him. You jump off the table and glare at him, but the king only buttones up his robe, smiling coldly, before he summons his guards.  
When you're done, one of the guards grabs you by the arm and pulls you back to the cells, where he locks you up again. Then Thranduil appears at the cell door.  
You look into his cold eyes and even though you feel hatred towards him, you're enchanted by his beauty.  
"Get some rest. I have lots of plans for you tomorrow." He turns away and leaves.


	2. Thranduil's Servant

You're lying in your cell, asleep, until the creaking of hinges wakes you up .

You open your eyes and you see a tray with a jar with water and some food on it. Since you're hungry, you help yourself without hesitation.  
After breakfast you go back to the bench; a guard comes and picks up the tray. You don't mind him any further until you hear a familiar voice. A few words in Elvish are exchanged, then Thranduil enters the cell. Outside you see the guards, who usually patrol the dungeon, go away.  
With his familiar, cold glance the slender elf watches you but he says nothing. Finally you dare to break the silence : "Why do you keep me imprisoned?"  
A smile flits across his face before he answers: "You've entered my realm without permission. "  
"But I'm no danger and also no use to you! "  
"You're not? " With this question he pulls you off the bench, so that you're standing in front of him .  
Thranduil quickly grabs one boob and squeezes it slightly, while he pushes you against the wall. You look him in the face, again you notice the joy he has because of his superiority.  
Suddenly, he does something that you did not expect of him. His face comes close to yours and without hesitation he presses his lips on yours, his tongue carves between your lips.  
This is not a romantic kiss, it is full of lust .  
The kiss is long and intense, but suddenly Thranduil interupts it, grabs you by the shoulders and turns around. You your hands against the wall and your robe is pushed up. Thranduil slaps you on the rear, then, without a warning, he lets a finger slip into you. Close to your ear you can hear his voice: "Moan for me!"  
You begin to moan quietly but as the elf adds another finger and pushes them deeper into you, your moans become louder. You feel a deep desire, but Thranduil pulls his fingers out of you. They shine in the meager light that falls through the cell door.  
Once again the king grabs you and this time he pushes you towards the cell door, but not to let you out.  
You hold tight to the bars and look back. Thtanduil's robe and pants are unbuttoned, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing, his penis is long and hard, the tip gleams. He walks towards you, takes your robe and holds it up as he penetrates you.  
A moan escapes you. With both hands Thranduil holds your breasts and squeezes them gently.  
Unlike yesterday in the dining room, he isn't gentle with you this time. Reckless and driven by lust he thrusts his penis into you again and again, his moans and grunts are loud, just like yours, and you wonder if any other prisoners or guards are near and know what is happening, but you don't care enough. You feel the king's hard penis in you and feel desire.  
"Oh Thranduil "you moan. Suddenly, the elf does not move anymore. You want to take a look back, then you hear him laugh and he starts to thrust into you with even greater force and almost makes you scream. Now he squeezes your breasts more tightly together and in a deep voice he asks:"Who is your king?"  
Quietly you stammer , " Y... you ... "  
"Louder!" With a bang his hand lands on your butt.  
You say as loud as possible: "You are ... my king."  
With these words he bites into your neck gently, you feel his hot breath and get to the brink of ecstasy until you are finally redeemed and come with a loud groan. Thranduil grunts and moans aswell into your ear before he shoots his cum into you.  
With a satisfied grin he lets go of you. You lean on the cell door and watch the graceful Elf buttoning his pants and robe.  
"Tonight there will be a banquet. "He looks at you intently.  
What is this? An invitation to dine with him?, you ask yourself.  
"You will be my personal servant." He pushes you to the side, yelling something in Elvish and waits. Shortly after that, a guard with some fabric and a washbowl appears.  
"Wash yourself and put this on." Thranduil says, takes the stuff and put it on the cell floor, then he leaves you alone.  
Although he has used you again, you are satisfied. This time he has not denied your orgasm.  
Smiling, you pull off your robe, you feel a drop of warm sperm running down the inside of your left thigh. This is the first spot you wash.  
When you're finally done, you lift up the fabric.  
You hold a silvery white floor-length robe in your hands, it is kept simple and has a tight cut. As you put it on, you realize that it is a little too long.  
You sit on the bench and wait that you will be picked up for the banquet. Meanwhile you no have no choice but to think about the events of the last two days.  
You realize that you find the Elvenking Thranduil very attractive, just his voice does things to you, but as long as your desires don't get satisfied, your fear outweights the attraction, because he is unpredictable and dominant. He takes what he wants and that is currently you. You ask yourself why. He did not seem to be happy about you when you got captured. And you wonder if he will set you free some day.

You hear footsteps and Thranduil appears at your cell door. It gets opened and you step out. Outside are two more guards. The Elvenking is eyeing you up and down, nodding almost imperceptibly, turns around and leaves. You look confused before you are pushed by the guards.  
"You will follow every order I give you. Only my orders. Do you understand?" asks Thranduil.  
"Yes."  
" Yes what? "  
"Yes, I understand, my king."  
Finally we reach the gate leading into the dining room. You stand next to the king and the gate opens.  
The long table is now full with food and drinks, many Elves are sitting around it. You go to the end of the table where Thranduil seats himself in his big chair.  
A young Elf who has a certain similarity with Thranduil, looks at you suspiciously and then turns to the king, but you do not understand what they talk about.  
Without looking at you, Thranduil you holds out his glass of wine. First you do not understand why, but then you remember the reason for your presence and you grab the wine carafe and pour some wine into his glass.  
For the next two hours you do nothing more than serving Thranduil, you're his personal servant.  
But as he had already drunk a few glasses of wine, he is calling you . He gives you a pat on the butt and signals you to sit on his lap. Legs apart you sit on his left leg and look at him, slightly confused but he puts one arm around you, with one hand on your breast and kneads it gently while he talks with another Elf.  
Soon after that he starts to bounce with the leg you sit on. Again and again his leg presses against your clit and you feel aroused.  
When he sends you to get more wine for him, you get up and notice the wet spot you left on his leg.  
Afraid you look at Thranduil, when he noticed the stain, he just smiles. He turns to the elf next to him, then he gets up and runs after you to the center of the table. He grabs you by the arm and whispers "Come with me!" into your ear, and pulls you out of the room, down a few stairs and to the room where you woke up the day after your arrest.  
Inside, you notice the big bed which, like almost everything, is decorated with antlers; in the middle of the room is a jacuzzi.  
You go to bed where Thranduil opens your robe, throws it next to the bed and presses you onto the soft mattress, then he undresses himself. Now you see him fully nude from the front for the first time, his body is graceful and handsome. You see his hard penis and you already spread your legs automatically but the king grabs them and puts them on his shoulders before he slowly penetrates you. You both moan at the same time when he is deep inside you.  
He slides in and out repeatedly and rhythmically; with one hand he plays with your nipples, strokes them, pinches them, pulls at them carefully .  
His other hand is on your vagina, with his thumb circling over the clitoris which excites you even more.  
This time the sex is different than before. It seems to be gentle, almost lovingly, and you enjoy it. Again, your fear of Thranduil has disappeared. You watch him, the aroused expression on his face, you hear how he moans. Yet you don't look each other in the eyes.  
Suddenly he bends down and begins to kiss you like crazy, your tongues swirl around each other until both of you reach your climax.  
Thranduil gives you one last kiss before he drops down next to you. His long, blond hair touches your face and you look over at him and wait for a command or that he calls the guards to pick you up, but nothing happens. Instead he lies next to you, eyes closed and breathing evenly. He must have fallen asleep.  
You decide to go nowhere and prefer to wait but shortly after that you fall asleep .


	3. Going for a swim

You wake up, a few lights illuminate the dormitory.

As you turn around, you notice that the Elf is not there. You look around, but you're the only person in the room.  
The door opens and Thranduil enters, followed by an elf with a tray. Thranduil takes the tray and sends the elf away, then he puts the tray onto the bed and sits down next to it. You discover a wine carafe, two glasses and various fruits.  
Immediately you feel hungry and try hard not to grab one of the fruits but Thranduil redeems you with an elegant gesture towards the tray and you start to eat.  
The elf pours wine into the glasses and hands you one but you just take a small sip, then you put the glass aside. Unlike Thranduil, who empties his glass in one draught.  
After breakfast, Thranduil gets up and orders you to come along with him. As you walk next to him, you realize that he staggers slightly. Probably because of the alcohol.  
You are doing nothing more than walking around in the dormitory but as you stand in the middle of the room in front of the jacuzzi, you finally dare to ask what has happened on the first night of your arrival.  
The king looks at you and says quietly:"Nothing."  
He keeps a straight face but you know that he is lying.  
Suddenly, and for the first time since your arrival, Thranduil starts to laugh. And then he pushes you into the jacuzzi and his laughter gets even louder.  
You swim to the edge of the pool and watch the elf who hastily takes off his robe. Greedy your gaze devours his naked body, illuminated only by the glow of the fire.  
Thranduil kneels in front of you, runs his fingers through your wet hair and gives you a kis . You're enjoying the surprisingly gentle kiss to the fullest and your heart beats faster.  
You decide to go a step further and open your mouth slightly to make room for your tongue but Thranduil breaks away from you and gives you an evil eye. Meekly you apologize to him; he gets into the jacuzzi and sits down on a step.  
"Come here," he tells you, and you do as you are told.  
As you're in front of him, he grabs your hips and pulls you towards him. You sit down on his lap, with your legs apart, looking into his face and the Elvenking immediately wraps his strong arms around you and gives you another kiss.  
Of course you wonder whether Thranduil's behavior results from alcohol consumption or if there might be more behind this.  
This time it's the elf who pushes his tongue between your lips, into your mouth and gently strokes your tongue. You respond to the kiss and play with his tongue.  
The arousal is growing in you.  
Your kisses get more and more demanding nad finally Thranduil lifts you up a little and slips closer. You feel his excitement below you. Slowly you sink back and his hard penis slowly slides into you.  
You moan softly in Thranduil's ear as his full length is finally in you. You move up and down and look into the Elvenking's eyes, his hands cup your breasts and squeeze them gently. Shortly after, he lets go of them, wraps his arms around you again and pushes you against him.  
Slowed down by the water, you ride Thranduil, your head on his shoulder and intimately entwined.  
You remain in this position some time and you enjoy the closeness and intimacy until Thranduil lets go and tells you to get up.  
"Lean over the edge!"  
You nod and just as you want to lean over, the elf grabs you by the arm and look intensely at you until you realize what he wants from you.  
"Yes, my king." He lets go of you, smiling, and you finally lean over the edge of the jacuzzi.  
Thranduil penetrates you from behind and the gentleness from before is gone.  
You got him so excited that he has take you immediately and cum in you.  
After he reaches his climax, you turn around and sit on the edge.  
Again, the elf gives you a kiss, this time he kisses a trail down your body.  
First your lips, then your neck, down to your breasts, your belly and finally he spreads your legs and buries his beautiful face between your thighs.  
You feel his hot breath, followed by his warm, soft tongue sliding through your slit and making you moan.  
Thranduil sucks on your clit and massages it with his tongue which is getting faster and faster. Just before you cum, the elf lets two fingers slide into you and moves them rhythmically.  
With a loud groan, fingers clawed in Thranduil's long, blond hair, you reach your climax.  
The Elvenking has a smile on his face and gives you a kiss on the inner thigh, then he gets out of the jacuzzi and grabs two towels.  
He hands one to you and says that you should dry yourself.  
Then you get back to the bed. Thranduil takes a handful of grapes from the tray and puts one between his soft lips but instead of swallowing it, he gets closer to your face until his mouth and the grape are in front of your mouth. You part your lips and Thranduil pushes the grape with his tongue into your mouth, your lips and tongues touch and you get goose bumps.  
Thranduil smiles, eats the remaining grapes in his hand and then turns to you: "Important matters are waiting for me. Don't leave this room under any circumstances, do you understand?"  
"Yes, my king."  
Nodding, the elf turns away and leaves you alone.  
You can not help but grin as you think about how he has treated you today. Gentle and anything but authoritarian, kind of loving. Like a mistress.  
At the thought of that, your heart begins to race again and you feel happy.


	4. The King's Throne

Two days have passed since your love affair in the hot tub, two days you spent alone in Thranduil's dormitory, two days Thranduil has not visited you.  
You were only brought something to eat every now and then.  
And now, as the guards arrive, you realize that you're still a prisoner despite not being locked up.  
"The king is awaiting you in the throne room," one of the guards tells you and asks you to follow them.  
Despite the just discovered truth, your heart races and without hesitation you go with the guards.  
Thranduil sits onn the throne, his long, slender legs crossed, head held high. With a simple gesture, he sent the guards away.  
You're happy to seeing the same king and go immediately to him.  
"Where were you?" you ask him.  
"I have told you. Important matters. And it's not your business anyways."  
You want to say something, but you decide not to.  
After a short silence, Thranduil beckons you. "Come here."  
You step towards him and bow down before the king.  
"Kneel before me," he tells you and immediately you sink on your knees. Thranduil runs his fingers through your hair and plays with it.  
Then he lets go and you look up to him while he opens his pants. You know exactly what he wants from you and you confess that you want it too.  
His hard-on jumps immediately out of his pants and your hand clasps around his penis, you feel the blood rushing through the veins and despite his penis being hard, the skin feels soft and smooth.  
A hand is laid on the back of your head, pushing you gently. Quickly you understand what he wants from you and you open your mouth. You slowly slide your tongue along the shaft and then give the tip a kiss. As you take his penis into your mouth, a low moan escapes Thranduil. You smile briefly, then clasp your lips around his penis and you gently suck on the glans. The precum tastes slightly salty.  
Thranduil's fingers grip your hair, again and again he pushes your head forward and pulls it back so his penis slides through your parted lips.  
He lets go again and steps back, looks down at you.  
"Take your clothes off!" With these words he sits down, his hard penis still peeking out of his pants.  
Slowly you get up and open your robe, eyes on Thranduil. He watches you, watches how your fingers gently open the belt and then widen collar so that your shoulders are visible.  
You continue and your breasts become visible aswell. Thranduil smiles, satisfied with your doing.  
Finally, your robe slips on the floor and you stand naked in front of the throne.  
Thranduil still watches you, his penis in his hand.  
You kneel between his legs again and repeat what you did before stripping off your robe, but this time you move your head quickly and try to take his dick as deep as possible into your mouth. Thranduil's moaning tells you that he likes it at least as much as you do.  
Suddenly you get up and sit on Thranduil's lap, with the intention to slip over his hard-on and ride him but Thranduil pushes you back and gets up.  
"Stop! Do you think you could dominate me, the Elvenking?"  
Hastily you shake your head. "No, I... I..."  
Thranduil pushes you down so you're bent over the throne.  
"That's not nice. You have to be punished." He sounds angry and get afraid of him again. You thought the fear was gone but you are wrong.  
Then the elf begins to spank your ass until it turns slighty red, but suddenly he gently caresses your rear, kneading it every now and then. Suddenly Thranduil lets a finger slip into your wetness but just for a moment, then he pulls it out again.  
Since you no longer feel any touch, you look back at him, confused. Obviousl, Thranduil has stripped off his clothes. He stands tall and wears nothing but his crown and a dirty grin.  
He rubs his hard cock between your lips, his hardness gently pushing against your wet entrance and sliding back to your clit.  
And then, without a warning, he pushes his penis into you, a loud moan escapes you. You hear your moan echoing through the halls but another hard push from behind lets your thought about the possibility of being caught fade.  
He is punding you faster and harder and after some time you can hear both of you groan, Thranduil's hands clawed into your buttocks, you leaning over the throne and clinging to the armrests.  
One of his hands moves forward and begins to rub your clit.  
In this position, he fucks you until you both cum.  
The elf backs up and sits down on his throne before he grabs you by the arm and pulls you towards him so you sit on his lap, then he takes his cloak and covers you both. You cuddle up to him, your heart is racing, you suck the air in through your nose and smell a mixture between sweat, wine and fruits.  
Thranduil grabs your chin and turns your face towards him, presses his soft lips on yours and you wrap your arms around him.  
This simple kiss turns into a sensual kiss and you taste Thranduil's sweet tongue entering your mouth, playing with your tongue and lips.  
As you break away, you finally find the courage to talk about something that is bothering you for days.  
"So I am no longer a prisoner? "  
Instead of answering, Thranduil raises his eyebrows, questioning.  
"As your lover ..." You cannot finish your words, the elven king bursts out laughing.  
"Lover? Hardly. More like my pet."


	5. Legolas' Plan

Pet... You sigh. How could you be so naive? Naive to believe that you actually mean something the king. He became affectionate, he even moved you into his own chambers, you thought he did that to have you close to himself. You were wrong.  
You turn around in bed. You have quarreled with yourself and, although you are disappointed and it was a stab in the heart, you did not want to go back into the cell, you wanted to stay with the king. He lies next to you on his back and sleeps peacefully, his blond, long hair flowing over his pillow.  
You watch him, his bare chest raises and lowers itself, his soft, peachy skin seems to glow in the lights. Slowly you move closer to him, stroking over Thranduil's thick, dark eyebrows with your thumb, over his high cheekbones and his soft lips.  
Although he has hurt you, you are still addicted to him, his beauty has captivated you and your heart still beats faster when you're with him. His hand reaches for yours, he looks at you with his cold, ice-blue eyes, a crooked smile on his face, then he gives you a kiss before he turns away and gets up.  
You turn around in bed and watch the elf as he dresses his tall, slender body in his silver robe and throwing the cloak over his broad shoulders.  
"Wait here for me, food will be brought to you." With these words he disappears out the door and leaves you alone. Your head sinks back down onto the pillow, you stare at the ceiling as the door opens again. You expect a guard or a servant with food but it's the blond elf who sat next to Thranduil at the banquet. He has the same cold look like the King and the same elegant walk with which he sneaks around the bed. At the foot he stops and looks at you intently.  
"What are you doing here?", he asks you .  
You hesitate and don't know what you shall answer but you respond: "I am a prisoner."  
"And yet you are not in the dungeons. So, what are you doing here?"  
"The King has brought me here. "  
His gaze is contemptuously. "You should not detract my father´from his duties. I will ensure that you will be escorted to Lake Town. It was your destination, wasn't it?"  
You nod and you realize that the elf in front of the bed must be Legolas. Thranduil has only once mentioned him briefly.  
Without another word Legolas turns away and sends two guards, who apparently waited outside, in on his way out. They place a silver tray of food on the table and leave.  
While you eat, you are thinking about what you should do. You don't know what Legolas' plans are, if you already have to leave the kingdom today or not, but at least you are sure that without his father's permission, nothing will happen to you.

You've spent all day with nothing but eating and relaxing in the jacuzzi. As you lie back in bed, Thranduil enters the dormitory. You quickly hop off the bed and meet him at the door, he takes you in his arms and gives you a kiss, then he lifts you up, carries you a little and throws you on his bed. Without words, but with a meaningful grin, he strips off his robe and you do the same.  
You are aware that this is the only reason for your presence, Legolas has reminded you of this, yet you feel the urge to surrender to Thranduil, every time you see him you feel not only your heart race but also the heat and desire between your legs.  
Thranduil glides over you, caressing your thighs, your stomach, your breasts and nipples, with his hands and lips, and then he puts a hand on your cheek as he slowly penetrates you and groans softly. He gently moves his hips and your lips are pressed against each other, now and then a moan escapes into his mouth.  
After a while you detach yourself from him say "Lie down on your back, please."  
The elf hesitates, then agrees and lies down next to you. You climb over him and let yourself down slowly, centimeter for centimeter his hard penis slides into you while you look each other into the eyes. When you feel his full length inside of you, you let out a moan and move your hips back and forth. Thranduil massages your breasts, caresses your belly and then puts his hands on your hips to help you. Your movements are fast and you moan louder and louder until Thranduil stops you. You look at him, puzzled.  
"Up and down", is all he says. You need think about what he just said, then you know what he wants from you so you move up and down, the elf begins to moan. Every now and then you bend forward to place some kisses onto the King's lips.  
The elf sits up and wraps his arms around you, as you move up and down, his lips are close to yours, you feel his hot, heavy breath.  
Then he caresses your cheek and whispers "you are beautiful", before he shoves his warm tongue between your lips and explores your mouth.  
Slowly but surely you move your hips in your own pace and the elf doesn't lead your hips with his hands anymore, you begin to dominate him. You ride faster and faster until you finally reach your orgasm, then you slump down on Thranduil but he is not done yet. With a few powerful thrusts from below, he also reached his climax and then you both are breathing heavy, your head resting on his shoulder, until you get off him.  
The Elvenking turns to you and runs his fingers through your hair, he looks at you and smiles but the smile fades as he notices your worried expression.  
"What is it?", he asks.  
"Legolas, your son, was here. He... he said I distract you from your duties."  
"I fulfill my duty as conscientiously as ever. Do not listen to him, everything is all right."  
You shake your head. "No, he wants to bring me to Lake Town."  
Suddenly Thranduil's face darkened. "No! You are my prisoner and without my permission no one will take you anywhere!"  
With these words he jumps out of bed, puts on his coat to hide his slender body, then he storms out the door and shouts something in Elvish to the guards.


End file.
